Outside Looking In
by PerireAnimus
Summary: Alone, Rorschach is content with his life in fighting crime in New York. Justice is all that matters to him until he meets a young woman named Cat by weird circumstances. Suddenly, he finds himself torn with her and his own demons. Summary inside.
1. April 5th, 1966

**Author's Note**: This is before Rorschach changed completely and became what we usually know him as being after the incident with the little girl Blair Roche by the way which happened in 1975. So keep that in mind when you read this. He is still working at the clothing store and is still new as a crime fighting vigilante Rorschach. Also will be using some 60's slang in here and will have a small dictionary to explain what the words means in parentheses next to the word.

_**Summary**_: Alone, Rorschach is content with his life in fighting crime in New York. Justice is all that matters to him until he meets a young woman named Cat by weird circumstances. Suddenly, he finds himself torn with her and his own demons. Is it worth to let her in his world even though she welcomes him in hers; the one who can see his soul that he shamefully covers with a mask? Time will tell...

**Rorschach's Journal April 5th, 1966**

_I met a young woman in the dark streets of this dying city when I was on my way to meet with the others. She stood out from the darkness, surrounded by the evil shadows of this god forsaken world. I helped her from getting caught in its cold, suffocating grasps. She didn't seem to mind me or even hate me as many do. Strange. I feel like she can see right through me._

Walking down the filthy streets of New York, darkness covered this dank and cold place that is a decaying apple. The lonely moon does not shine in the empty sky on this night and the only light comes from the buildings of the evening bustle and the street lamps that line the broken sidewalks and give off a dim glow. Only enough to see your path before it goes dark again and then light, then dark. Passing the pricey restaurants filled with people going out for a good time and clubs with their dancers high on ecstasy all trying to get away from their bipolar lives. Passing the bars full of drunks and strip clubs flashing neon 'nude' that are full of whores collecting money from horny, lonely men. Rorschach walks down the sidewalk left with his brooding thoughts, gloved hands in his pockets, on his way to meet Daniel Dreiberg at his home before they head out to the Crimebusters meeting. Daniel's house was located in a housing division on the Upper East Side of Manhattan; Rorschach has a little ways to go. The cool polluted air filled with its city smells blows pass him as he walks along.

The path gets a little quieter and empty as he walks further along and was glad to be away from the people that usually crowded the cracked sidewalks. But the silence is broken by angry yells and a hushed scream followed with words you could not make out as Rorschach instinctively ran to the sounds of what brought him to attention and turned at the sharp corner of the block. Ahead he could make out two rugged men, one behind the victim holding her arms behind her back viciously and the other pointing a long sharp knife towards her; her messenger bag and its contents lay messily on the ground. They didn't notice him as he came from the shadows, running up from behind and pulled the collar of the man who held the knife and threw him away from the woman into the empty street. The other man, dimly lit up from the city lights looked filthy in appearance and bearded. He pushed the woman he had hostage away from him harshly and quickly went up to throw a punch with his right towards Rorschach which in turn blocked it easily. Rorschach's mask changed with his emotions and immediately grabbed his right arm with his left and twisted it, making a pop crack sound as the man yelled in pain and bent down a little trying to ease the pain of Rorschach's grasp. Rorschach then threw him towards the brick wall of a building, his face hitting the wall and knocking him unconscious.

The woman yelled "Watch out!" at Rorschach, her hands up to cover her mouth, eyes wide. The other man came up at Rorschach from behind--the same way Rorschach had done it--only instead intending to plunge a knife in his back. The inkblot's changing again as Rorschach quickly moved when she said that and turned around to see the intruder come at him, the greasy man instantly came down with his knife towards Rorschach's left chest near his shoulder; the sharp metal connecting to its victim once again and the quick stinging pain and warm liquid began to seep out. The mask changed to another frightening image of what seemed like rage as he looked at the man who dared to stab him. The unseemly mans' bangs covered his eyes filled with animosity, the trickling of blood from his forehead went down his face when he stared at Rorschach, his beastly smile crossed his face in triumph. Rorschach didn't feel much of the pain but felt the intrusion of the weapon, adrenalin coursing through his veins he angrily grabbed the mans' dirty torn clothes in the front tightly in his fist with his right hand and punched him continuously in the face hard with the other and without mercy. You could hear the bones on the mans' face break with every blow Rorschach made; blood splattered across the weeping mans' filthy face and onto Rorschach's dark brown leather glove stained with the blood of criminals in the past. The mans' hand lets go of the hilt of the knife trying to protect himself but to no avail and fell onto his knees in pain, crying pathetically asking for mercy. Rorschach lets go of him as the disheveled man was on his fours begging and saying he was sorry, loose teeth falling out of his bloody mouth; but he ignored him and grabbed the hilt of the knife and quickly pulled it out of him and stabbed the man with it in the same manner as he did to Rorschach. The man screamed in pain, tears wetting his crummy face as he looked up at Rorschach in fear yelling profanities at him. Face changing on Rorschach, pleased with his action, made a finishing blow with his left fist again towards the mans' bloody broken face as he fell over unconscious.

Rorschach dragged the men's bodies one-by-one towards the lamp post near by. Rorschach asked if she was okay while she stood there watching him move the bodies. She said she was fine and asked if he was alright, remembering the stab and seeing some droplets of blood on the ground, slipping from under his garments as he prop them up against the lamp post.

"Hurm. I'm fine…" He lied in a rough sounding voice, the image on his face changing as he pulled out two handcuffs and cuffed the criminals both together and around the post so that they couldn't run away if they ever woke up.

The pain in his shoulder started abruptly in waves as he moved it, adrenalin seeping away from his blood. Then he took out a small ripped cardboard that had a folded indent in it that was blank as he took out something to write with and drawn his signature on it in black ink so that everyone knew it was _him_ that did this and to warn all other criminals out there in the dirty streets of New York. She looked him up and down while he was doing all of this, seeing that he was wearing a dirty brown stained trench coat, black pinstriped purple pants and dark brown leather gloves. Scuffed up shoes that looked old and worn from walking. And his mask look peculiar she wondered who's face hide behind it from the world, one word came to mind as she read him. She could feel the tension coming off him, even anger and it was unsettling. He could feel her eyes upon him as he was doing all of this and it made him uncomfortable. The young woman curiously tried to see what Rorschach was writing on the cardboard and saw him drawing an odd design on it with black ink. She thought it looked boss_ (cool)_ and tried to remember that image to maybe use for later even though she didn't know why he was drawing it out and leaving it next to the men's bodies. After that he stood up and looked at the young woman before him, under the light he could get a better look at her and noticed she was mixed with Asian. Her slanted dark eyes and olive complexion gave it away. She began picking up her things off the ground that spilled from her side bag. He noticed her very long dark brown hair laid flatly down behind her back and graced her shoulders and covering her face as she stooped down. She wore a loose white blouse with frills and tied at the neck in a bow and wore a long, loose grey skirt with a strange pattern of white and black stitching. Black sandals that tied around her small ankles and small feet, mostly covered for a girl her age in this era. She looked to be very young, sixteen if that he thought. And too young to be walking the streets alone at night, maybe she learned her lesson after this. His train of thoughts broke when she said something.

"Are _you_ going to be alright? You should get that shoulder looked at or it would get infected." she said in a worry tone, finishing up in what she was doing.

"Don't worry about me. Be careful next time, shouldn't walk alone at night. Learn your lesson." he finished in a quiet sharp tone, as if it wasn't some words of comfort or advice but an order.

She stood up from her crouched position and looked at him, messenger bag in hand and now across her shoulders. She smiled at him in reply. Rorschach just turned and walked back to where he came from to continue on his destination to meet with his friend Daniel, he was late, or so he believed to be when he is usually early and probably will be arriving at the meeting place with Daniel before any of the others.

"Be careful out there and thanks… Walter, for your help. Take care and be safe." She said in a worry smile as she turned away and walked the other direction towards home hoping she would make it safely this time.

Rorschach turned after hearing her; did he just hear her right? The black images on his mask changed as he stood there confused and yet bothered, staring down at the young woman's back as if to make her turn to face him. He knew what he just heard but he had a hard time grasping the concept of her words. He went forward but then stopped himself, he didn't have time to confront her and he had to leave, Daniel is going to wonder why he was late and he was in no mood in explaining himself, like he even would. Rorschach just shoved his gloved hands in his pockets and looked away from the girl, going down the broken corrupt streets of New York. His mind went to paranoia and his name 'Walter' intervene his thoughts, echoing in his mind in the young girls voice as he quickly walked down the grimy streets towards his destination once again. Disturbed, how she knew he did not know and would leave it at that, left to be forgotten with her words... He would never see her again, not a beautiful girl like that.


	2. July 20th, 1966

_**Rorschach's Journal July 20th, 1966**_

_Unexpected visitor today at my day job. Surprised to see her again so soon it's only been a little over 3 months. Bothered that I was the one who made her dress which is a birthday gift from her annoying friend. Her name is Cat, strange name and her friend Ann something. Small world, never thought I would see her again. It feels like her eyes seem to pierce right through my soul and makes me uneasy the whole time she was there. She makes me very uneasy, even her stares. Invited to Cat's birthday party, still considering it._

Another day at work in the garment industry for Walter Kovacs. The usual unpleasantness of handling women's clothing but bearable for him. A different world in this place, the psychomotor agitation it brought him as doctors would call it. But there were no doctors, and he was alone trapped in a confined box filled with women's clothing of much disfavor and customers of much disgust or moderate dislike. It was hot in the box of manual labor. Middle of summer brought much heat and the pleasant cool wind if blessed to follow suet. The sounds of many Singer sewing machines working along cloth and stitching. People slumped over to make garments and stitching together pieces of fabric to make out a woman's blouse or dress, or whatever style of the late sixties. Some were working on men's clothes, plain and not much life in the design as usual. The bell ringing every now and then as customers bustle in to purchase an item or pick up an order. Sounds of chatter from the workers to each other or with the women who walked in with their fake smiles and pungent perfumes suffocating the air. Bob yelling out orders and inspecting the workers with his usual frown but kept the ugly smile for the women. Fans blowing loudly but not fast to blow enough cool air for comfort in the big room where the people slaved over their work. Kovacs worked alone in the corner of the store in the back, peddling the electric machine as he was putting the finishing touches on a dress he was ordered to work on weeks ago. Quiet, alone, that's how he liked it. The young Kovacs wouldn't have it any other way but to be content in his own small world that consisted of a average size wooden table, a Singer sewing machine, a variety of threads that laid messily next to him, a red cushiony ball of sewing pins and needles stuck onto it every which way with some thread still stuck in its tiny holes, and a shiny thimble. Different patterns of fabrics, measuring tape, a pencil and pen, scissors, sugar cubes, and a half empty bottle of Coca Cola to his right. That's how he liked it. Brought out from his serene fervor, a loud hard voice broke behind him where he sat.

"Aren't you done yet Kovacs!? You're suppose to have it done by now, the young woman is picking it up today at one! Hurry it up!" the old man Bob boomed in his usual tone for his workers.

Walter just nodded silently knowing he still had some time left as he checked his watch on his right wrist. Brows furrowed in concentration as he was stitching his W.K. signature on the back of the dress collar where the zipper ends as the last finishing touch. A special dress designed by some woman who hired the store to make. The old fat man in his sweaty stink clothes just turned around to go yell at another worker who he noticed was messing up an order. The dress Kovacs worked on was a off white dress that had some colorful flower designs that were pleasing to the eyes. A long dress it appeared to be with some greens, blues, pinks and purples of the variety of flowers of lilies, irises, and baby's breath that were decorating the hem of the dress and grew to the middle of it. Some were displaying at the collar and the waist without being overdone. Separate colored ribbons of light blue, white, and purple used as the straps to tie together the dress and the same colored ribbons to tie at the back of the dress. The white ribbons only had the small amount of the flowers decorating it from end-to-end. It was a beautiful dress that is tasteful but it would show the shoulders of the woman who wore it as the negative aspect. Yet whoever designed it seem to be a modest woman and had a somewhat creative mind even though the drawing he was left with was not the greatest, he filled in the blanks and hoped it was what she wanted. He finished his stitching and cut the light blue thread. He looked the dress over to see if there were any loose threads or errors he had made that he overlooked and made sure everything was right in its place. The dress was light in weight to his feel and looked alive with its colorful floral design. He felt a little proud of himself to have made it, though he would not admit it, and smiled a little, but that went away when he heard his managers voice loudly telling him to quickly have it ready to be picked up. Walter got up with a frown and went into the front room through a big oversized door frame, moving the blue cloth flaps that covered; serving as a 'door'. He went to where the register is and where the customers waited, put a plastic covering over the dress and attached a small yellow tag. Out of a red book he searched for the tag number that was pinned to the dress to find the name and then scribbled on the words of the woman who had ordered it and put it on the pick-up rack on the far right near the big glass window. Anna Smith. An average name, he has never met the woman and wondered what she may look like when she came. A tall modest woman in short black heels wearing a long skirt and a blouse with her handbag hanging from her thin arms? It must be with the dress she had ordered to have made which is probably for her young daughter. He could only guess as he stared at the work he had done.

Another sound of the bell rang from above the door as two women walked in. Kovacs looked up to see who the customers were that came in abruptly. A tall woman and another younger looking one followed close behind, all laughs and giggles until the tall woman moved away did he see who the other one was. His eyes widened as he saw the short young lady before him, her smile big and carefree as she came up to the counter with the other lady standing next to her. He shifted back to his senses as his manager yelled from the back to tell him to care for the customers while he was busy with something else he did not mention. Slowly and painfully shy, he walked closer up to the counter behind the register, books and magazines and paperwork all piled up next to each other. As if controlled by some force he spoke quietly in surprise, trying to hide his emotions.

"May I… help you?" he asked seriously but as gentle as he could with his gruff voice.

The women looked at him with big eyes, especially the taller one who looked at him in a predator like gaze. She grinned with her red lipstick mouth and said almost seductively in an accent,

"Well… yes, sir. I have an order to pick up that I had your shop make for me, is it done?" she questioned in a British accent.

Her dirty blond hair put up in curls with a hairpin holding it together. She wore a tight fitting dress over a very voluptuous body. Her outfit looked awful to him with earthy tones splashed across it and thin fabric. She wore a shoulder purse in much of the same color as her dress. Too much make-up covered her face to his disliking which probably made her look even older. Walter had a hard time paying much attention as he could feel dark eyes peering at him and it made him uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the younger woman who stood to be a couple inches shorter than he. Dressed in jeans and a plain red t-shirt with a peace sign on it and carrying the same messenger bag he once remember seeing her carry before; her hair tied back in a ponytail this time. He didn't think he would see her so soon or ever! Did she know who he was? Thoughts of worry and anxiety plagued his mind about this unknown woman that he saved not long ago.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? Hey!" the British woman spoke loudly to get Walter's attention.

Kovacs blinked from his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at the woman, his full attention on her this time.

"Yes, what is your name so I can get your order?" he said in a serious quiet tone.

"It's Anna Smith thank you very much." she finished in a irritated voice.

Walter turned to the pick-up rack and looked through the rows of yellow tags attached to the hangers that held the variety of clothing. His eyes went big when he noticed and finally remembered that the dress she is picking up is the dress he had just finished making. So this is the woman he had made the dress for!? She's the one who designed the dress!? Complete change in his idea of what he thought the woman would look like that would be picking up the dress! He looked at the British woman again in a confused look, trying to ignore the other girls stare and then back at the dress. The older woman just smiled at him in a questioning look wondering what the deal was. He took the dress from off the rack and brought it to her. Her eyes gleamed in excitement and wonder, her mouth stretched into a huge smile; showing her misshapen yellow teeth as she voiced out her opinion loudly to Walter that it looked perfect. She looked at her friend next to her with much warmth. Her friend just smiled with her, excited for her but somewhat confused about the dress it seemed.

"Now Cat, don't get upset cause I know you didn't want anything from me but, I couldn't help it, I had this dress made for you from my own design. Happy birthday!" she yelled in total melodrama.

Cat is her name he thought as he took note in up most shock. The dress was for her!? Cat was taken aback, her face lit up in a silent smile and words could not escape her lips as she looked at the dress in giddy wonderment. She looked at her friend and hugged her as her eyes went back to look at the dress once again as if she couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful and nothing she imagined. She picked it up, the plastic made sounds as she moved the dresses' hanger to look it up and down more closely to see the work that was in it. Walter could only stand and stare at her, face emotionless but questioning. Perturbed when he realized that he made a dress for the young woman he saved months ago.

"T-thank you Annie, you really shouldn't have." she said sweetly in a very appreciated voice.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it? No?" Annie asked in a worried questioning look towards her short friend.

"Yes! Of course! It looks _groovy_~!" she said with a cute smile as she looked at Walter and then at her friend again.

"Do you have somewhere she can try it on?" Annie asked as she looked at Walter again.

Kovacs just nodded and pointed at the wooden box behind them that had a curtain and a shelf to where you could sit and a hook on the side to hang clothes and a long mirror. Annie started urging Cat over to the small cramped dressing room and talking her into trying it on before they leave, to make sure it fitted right. Despite Cat's protest being ignored, Cat finally obliged and shyly went to the changing room while Annie and Walter waited outside, Annie standing near the box and Walter behind the counter still, where he hasn't moved an inch.

"Hey _buddha head_, what's taking you so long, are you in there meditating or something, hurry up I want to see what it looks like on you~!" she called out in her impatient accent.

"I am hold on, just trying to tie the ribbon in the back." Cat yelled back in frustration.

"Don't worry about it just get your butt out here so I can see, let me worry about the ribbon." Annie said in a goofy smile, anticipating her friends fashion show.

Cat pulled the dark green curtains aside and stepped out sheepishly, a light blush across her face, embarrassed to be seen in the dress for all to see. Her friend looked on with such warmth in her eyes and giddy joy as she clasped her hands together, looking on as if a proud mother taking her daughter out shopping for the first time. Anne quickly tied up the ribbon lacing in the back before having her friend make a couple of twirls for her. Walter looked on longingly at Cat, the dress covering her petite body. Tight at the top but very loose at the bottom, the hem of the dress came down at the knees, showing her short sun kissed legs. Her shoulders were loosely covered by the three ribbons that he sewed together to connect the dress. It was an interesting way to use a dress strap. He never imagined the dress on a woman so seeing it first hand worn by one showed its uniqueness and its strange elegance to it. Worth saving her to see this in front of him. The sweet innocent smile she wore and her body still intact. Or so he believed after what had happened when they first met. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he shamefully stared at the young woman known as Cat, before him. After Cat did a twirl to show off the dress to her friend she stopped and looked at Walter curiously as she asked,

"How do I look?" she said shyly, a blush still gracing her face. As if the question was pointed at Walter.

Kovacs just looked on speechless, unsure what to say as her friend Annie said loudly in reply,

"You look _fab_, a _fox_ Cat! All the boys are goin' to whistle at you for sure~!" Annie announced enthusiastically, her smile still big upon her face as if it never left from the earlier impatience beforehand.

Cat turned her attention at her friend again and just smiled big. Thankful for the dress and hugging her again. Walter uncomfortably watched but then quickly looked away and down at the dirty counter before him. Annie turned and looked at the man behind the counter and asked him his age. Walter, surprised and out of his comfort zone, wasn't sure if he should answer and looked at her strangely for what reason.

"Just answer the damn question _dude. _How old are you?" Annie asked again but with an irritated voice.

"…Twenty-six…" he answered in a monotonous reply, not sure if it was a good idea and wondered why it was so important to know his age.

Then she went on to asking what he thought of her friend in the dress. Walter, taken a back, turned his attention back on the young miss uncomfortably. Not sure if he should answer, the annoying woman asking too many uncomfortable questions. Seeing the girl once again, the one that bothered him so much, he felt as though he was squirming beneath the surface. Looking her up and down and instead of staring at her eyes he just looked at her small pink lips. To not appear rude and to prevent him from staring into those mysterious black orbs that are her eyes.

"…Beautiful." he said quietly in response, surprised to hear what came from his thin lips; a small blush graced his freckled face.

Annie just smiled in satisfaction, yep, men will definitely take an interest in her she hoped. The girl needs a boyfriend and has too much time on her hands to be single.

"Brilliant! Well how much is it?" Annie asked in concern as she stared down Kovacs to hurry it up with the answer.

Walter typed in the expenses when he looked at a little red notebook near the old cash register that noted the price when the order was made. He ringed up the order with tax included and it came out to be thirty-five dollars and seventy-five cense. Cat's eyes and mouth went wide as saucers. Annie just nodded and pulled out a small purse that held her money. Cat protested saying it was "too much" and that's "ridiculous" and "you shouldn't pay for something like that for me as a birthday gift" she went on and Annie just shushed her and gave Walter the money, ignoring her complaints. Cat just frowned, she lost the battle as she looked down at the dress she wore. She turns back towards the cramped changing room to change out of the expensive dress. Anne turned quickly to see where her friend was going and in her severe English accent, protested against her going in there and changing out of the dress, she was bloody well going to wear it if it killed her! And to the party of course to show off to all of her friends! She is such a good friend she beamed. Cat went to get her clothes and put it in her messenger bag and remove it from the dressing room so she wouldn't forget. Her hands up saying she wasn't going to change when her friend was giving her the death stare as she inched towards the tiny room, agreeing to wear it. Walter gave Anne her change as he watched the little tirade in front of him. It was amusing he thought as he eyed Cat every now and then. He noticed Anne didn't move from her spot. He looked up at the tall woman and saw her signature smile on her pale face towards him. He began to dread what was going to happen next and hoped she would just get a move on already.

"Getting a better look at you, you're actually cute~." she cooed at Walter.

Kovacs just nodded in distaste. _'God, when will this annoying woman just go!'_ He thought, looking away.

Cat was near the door and just frowned at her friend, rolling her eyes. "Not again Annie, do you really have to hit on every guy you meet!? Come on lets go, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be bothered and he's in a middle of working Anna." she said annoyingly ending it with 'Anna' to mean business.

Anne just waved her friend, ignoring her disapproval as she grinned at Walter Kovacs. Biting her lip she asked him sweetly, trying to be alluring,

"So… what are you doing tonight? Are you busy?" Cat tried grabbing her arm to move her along but Anne continued, waving her arm free from Cat's grasp as she leaned over the counter to get closer; too close for Walter's liking.

"Cause… we have this _bitchin' ball _that's for my friend Cat here and you would really be a _cool head _if you came~. Would you come? For my friends sake please! To thank you for your service, I promise you you won't regret it." she said with a deviant grin, hand on her hip while the other one slipped a business card in front of him. She was still leaned over the counter in his space waiting for his reply.

Cat kept calling for her from the door, embarrassed with her friend and Anne just stayed in her place, and yelled back "hold on!" Some more customers came in and Cat tried to get out of their way, Walter looked at the young woman by the door and back at Anne again. Surprised and speechless, he couldn't believe he was being asked out to party with them, he didn't even know them! Well mostly Anne but Cat… well sort of not really but he saved her, and she didn't know that; or so he thought.

"So will you be a cool _cat_ and come or no?" she said, impatiently waiting for him to answer.

Cat complaining some more about customers coming in and that she's holding up the line. Walter realized the woman wasn't going to move from her spot until she got an answer out of him. And he noticed the room was getting somewhat cramped up with the new customers coming in like waves. He looked at Cat again, the annoyed, impatient customers, and at Anne again and said with uncertainty and nervousness,

"…I'll… think about it. Have a nice day." he finished in a serious tone as he looked straight into the woman's grey blue eyes and left it at that, taking the card she slipped towards him and putting it in his light brown pants pocket.

She just smirked in reply and stood up and went towards the door to where her waiting friend stood. Both the girls looked back and said "Thank you", Anne still had the naughty grin gracing her blood red lips and Cat just smiled sweetly with an apologetic look and said a silent "Sorry" at him as they left out the glass door. Kovacs watched the smiling girls go on their way, down the dirty streets of New York, passing the flashing light 'walk' and disappeared behind tall worn down buildings. Bob came in and yelled what all the commotion was about when he heard some irritated customers complaining. Walter just stood there staring at the busy street where the girls walked to and from. Wondering. Bob slapped a hand on Walter's left shoulder breaking him from his revere and loudly said in his irritated hard voice,

"Pay attention and get back to work and stop with the daydreaming! You can do that when you get off your shift which is in five hours! Until then, you're here working for me and doing your damn work!" he said as he turned to apologize to the waiting customers, kissing ass as usual.

Kovacs just turned his attention back on the situation at hand and asked the next waiting, annoyed customer in line their name. The summer sun still high in the sky and the day was still young, a small fan blowing air into the big room that was not enough to cool anyone. His thoughts still on the girls that were there moments ago now a faint memory and the question on weather to go to the party he was invited to or not. Choices. He had to think about it but didn't think he would go. Curiosity still picked at his brain though while the business card seem to leave a heavy weight in his pocket.

_*__**groovy**__(Nice, "cool", or neat)_

_*__**buddha head**__(Someone of Asian descent (Pre-Political Correctness)) _

_*__**fab**__(Great, fantastic, fabulous)_

_*__**fox**__(An outstanding looking girl or women)_

_*__**dude**__ (A geek or a panty waist (which was the actual meaning in the 60's))_

*_**bitchin'**__ (Good, exciting, awesome)_

*_**ball**__ (Party)_

*_**cool head **__(Nice guy)_

*_**cat**__ (a guy)_


	3. July 20th, 1966 later entry Part I

**Author's Note: **I made some fixes in the last chapter when I realized I made some mistakes. So if you see something in this chapter you don't remember reading in the last one, that's why. Had to add some things to make the story follow along correctly in how I wanted it done. Perfectionist! Sorry everyone. Also, the cost of the handmade dress, sounds cheap yes, but back then that cost is actually pretty expensive for a handmade dress, just an fyi. (It was $5 to get a new tailored made pants back then!) _ Also, 60's slang dictionary is at the bottom of the page if still uncertain what the words meant and is curious to learn the meaning if you haven't figured it out already. If you haven't noticed, some of the slang back then we still use today, but I still added it along to the dictionary of 60's slang just to educate any of you who didn't realize. If you could, review please~ (likes the feedback and the hard critiques)

**Rorschach's Journal July 20****th****, 1966 later entry**

_Get off work, early evening. Sunlight still shining its light on the still dark city. Finally came to terms I decided to pass by the place of the party. Not to attend, but to check out. Make sure nothing illegal is going on, seeing how Cat's friend is. I have my suspicions. Located in a art gallery. Must be artists. I learned much about Cat's secret. And in return, without wanting, she sees my true face._

The heat still filled the air and the sun was still up even though it was five fifty-five P.M. The shop was quieter now and not as busy is it was earlier this afternoon. Walter finished up with the paperwork he was assigned to do and closed the books. Ringed up an order for a male customer and saw that the front room was empty; he left the counter to seek out his manager to let him know he was done and was going to stamp out. He found him hovering over some fabrics that came in later that day and was checking them over, busy in his thought.

"Robert, sir, I finished balancing the books. I'll be going now." Walter finished in a monotonous tone at the back of his boss.

Bob just waved him away nodding in approval and told him he would see him tomorrow with more work to give him that was behind schedule. Kovacs just nodded silently as he turned to the stamp box to stamp out. Bob was used to Kovacs silent answers and knew he would get whatever work assigned to him done. Walter got his worn azure and green jacket, carried it in his left arm, and left out the back door. He entered into an alley and turned left towards the busy city streets. Exiting the alley he looked around. A lot of people still out, Walter checked his watch and read six o' eight. Dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, a white undershirt underneath that slightly showed through from under his shirt and azure colored slacks and black All Star High-Tops. Light clothes to wear in the summer heat yet dressed appropriately and comfortably as he liked it. He thought about the invitation as he walked along the crummy pavement. He took the business card and a few wrapped sugar cubes out of his left pocket as in thought while he looked the card over curiously. Unwrapping the sugar cubes from its green paper confines he popped the pieces in his mouth and let the sweet cubes dissolve on his tongue as he sucked on them when he examined the stiff cream colored card. It read in fancy font '_Anna Smith Gallery of Fine Arts_' at the top in blue ink. Underneath it were detailed information of its location, phone numbers, and hours the gallery was open in black ink. A picture of the gallery shown on the right of the card. White bricked with a huge window and near it a big white door and a few trees in front of it.

'_The picture of the gallery and card looks a little fancy, must be some high-in gallery for rich folks._', he thought in dismay as he started to walk down a very busy sidewalk, moving out of the way of others walking passed by.

He thought long and hard and came to a conclusion that he would just check it out. See if there were anything illegal going on at the party. He wasn't going to stay, just to check it out. He kept repeating to himself in his mind. He looked at the card for the street address and went from there. He took note that it would be an hours walk, he didn't mind.

He finally arrived to the street where the gallery was on, the jacket he carried on his arm now worn on him unzipped. He nervously walked slower, he could hear the loud sounds of music from afar and wondered if it was coming from the place he was going to. As he got closer did the loud rock music confirmed it and people coming in and out of the building where it stood. He saw some young people standing outside peering into a huge glass window and when Walter came up to it did he notice the large crowd inside and some artwork displayed up neatly on the white walls. Some people were dancing to the latest sixties music, The Beatles song '_For No One_' just started playing in the back round after the loud rock song he heard first, ended. Then he saw Cat on the right, nearest to the large window painting on a canvas being held up by a wooden stand, her back to him. Bright display lights from above her head shown down towards her and her work, brush strokes going wildly on the canvas; then adding more paint to her brush from a wooden pallet she was holding in her left arm. A small paint encrusted table to her right held her tubes of Rembrandt oil paints, a glass cup of dirty turpentine liquid, a variety of paint brushes and jumbles of used paper towels laid out upon it. He noticed that she had her long dark brown hair braided in two low pigtails tied by white ribbons and was still wearing the dress that he had made except that the front of it was covered by a long grey apron filthy from dry paint. It loosely hung around her neck and tied at the back, to prevent the clothes she was wearing underneath from getting paint on it. Glad to see she was taking care of the dress he painstakingly worked so very hard on. He shamefully thought that she looked pretty.

He stood captivated as he watched intently on her ministrations. By then the Beatles song ended and '_Wild Thing_' came on, everyone inside started cheering and started to get into the music. Cat cheered as well and started to bob her head to the music as she continued painting away, oblivious of the person who was watching her. He saw she was singing to the music with a serious countenance upon her face as she painted what looked to be a crumbling city. As he stepped back to get a better look he saw that what she was painting was a crumbling New York City covered in ashes, fire and smoke. As he looked closer he saw that there was only one person standing in the middle of the chaos, and it appeared to be a woman. Dark. Deranged. He didn't know what to make up of it.

'_It looked like what would be our future._' he thought, showing a contemplative look on his tanned freckled face.

She seemed to paint the truth of what would become of us. He liked it. The song '_You Keep Me Hanging On_' by The Supremes ironically started to play loudly. When that was a few seconds in did Cat notice Walter standing behind her from outside the wide, tall glass window. Walter stood frozen and just stared at her nervously, unsure what would happen next as he looked at her delighted smiling face. She quickly sat the brush and pallet down on the table and excitedly said towards the window at Walter,

"You came!?" she said loudly from inside, palms hitting flatly on the clean window now dirtied by her hands oils.

Kovacs didn't hear her because of the loud music and just looked at her confusingly, brows furrowed trying to make out what she said. She said it again but with no luck in getting her point across, she laughed. So she moves to go towards the door, Walter followed her with his eyes as she pokes her head out from the big white glass door and repeated what she was trying to tell him inside earlier. His eyes averted to the ground after hearing what she said, not replying and not sure what he should do next. Part of him wanted to turn around and leave, and he was beginning to do that without notice as Cat ran up to grab him by the arm to stop him in his tracks. Instinctively, Rorschach would turn around and grab the persons hand and twist it till they fell down with their face on the pavement in pain as he locked the twisted arm in its agonizing place. But he watched himself and prevented himself from grabbing Cat's innocent hand that grasped at his strong arm. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her with a grave upset look, she was invading his space. She quickly moved her hand away in fear and said nervously to him, eyes wide,

"Wait don't go, you just got here. I'm glad you came, I thought you never would of come after what Anna did, I'm sorry about that. She can come off really strong sometimes without caring how the other one feels." she said in a nervous smile.

Her eyes averted to look at the busy streets on her right. The few blossomed trees in front of the gallery rustled from the light wind that passed through making the petals blow away in a pretty pink and white snowfall.

Kovacs just made a big sigh to himself, uncertain. '_How should I reply to this?_' He thought.

He looked over his left shoulder to see what it was she was looking at as he thought. "Please come in, you don't have to stay long I just want to show you something that I made a month ago. I think you might really like it." Cat suddenly said in a normal tone, almost sounding pleading.

Walter turned his head to look at her as he heard this and thought about it. Brows furrowed in suspicion wondering what it was she wanted to show him. He put his hands in his pockets and weighed his options. Should he? Cat looked away from the streets to look at him again and smiled warmly at him, her eyes showing sincerity in them.

"…Please…" she begged, her hands came up to close together as if for prayer to God for him to come join her.

Walter finally agreed with a grunt reply, dread written upon his face, he really didn't want to but she was begging. His mind reminded him of checking the place out for illegal business going on at the party. Another one quickly popped into his head when he remembered that she somehow knew his name and said it aloud in her farewell that night he helped her. He couldn't confront her then because of other business he had to attend to at the time, then again he could now; but then that would just reveal who he was as a masked vigilante and he didn't need someone to know his secret! Especially since a woman is known to gossip, she would tell the whole city! But strangely that hasn't happened since that night she said 'Walter' out loud. Maybe she's too afraid to talk? He shouldn't confront her about it. Don't make a scene, leave it at that, she hasn't talked then and isn't saying anything about it now to him. If she is some spy, he would figure it out and deal with it in his own way. His paranoia was starting to take control of his thoughts and he wanted to just go right then and there and disappear. All these reasoning's were nothing but excuses and here he was following her inside. But curiosity got the better of him.

The gallery looked bigger inside than it did outside and it was swarming with loud obnoxious people from what he observed instantly as he step foot inside. There were too many people, his comfort zone out the window as he could feel people's presence so very close to his. He could feel the sound of the music's rhythm in the air and the scent of marijuana, alcohol, and sweat. Could actually smell it on people, even the stench of sex still lingering on their skin. Breathing in the smells as if he could taste it and it made him sick and his head dizzy. The first illegal drug he noticed here at the party, he wasn't too happy and believed there were probably many others like ecstasy, heroin, and other party drugs people liked to get high on. Following Cat a couple of feet away from her through the narrow path of wild bodies, he saw people making out near the walls, some in the shadows fooling around, chairs filled with old and young adults gossiping amongst one another holding plastic cups of alcohol, passing a joint to one another. Many were standing and talking if not dancing, some admiring a small collection of artworks left on the plain white walls. Lots of shouting throughout the room and hysterical laughing of some perverted joke that was just told. A DJ wearing big sunglasses was set up on the far left near the wall, his speakers booming from the music playing, a stack of vinyl records near him with some used plastic cups of beer left by people. Three vinyl players in front of him as he was putting in another record to play next after the song ended. Busy jamming out, giant headphones around his ears keeping track as he danced in place, a cigarette between his lips puffing away.

"Sorry about the crowd, didn't think it would be so crazy, got to thank Anna for that, she loves hosting big _balls_!" Cat yelled towards Walter as she turned to look at him, he didn't say anything; his focus was keeping people off of him that only concerned him, he didn't like being touched.

A woman's voice yelled out from across the room that caught Walter's attention towards a little opening displayed with nice cushioned furniture of burgundy. Speak of the devil.

"Well, well, well… so you finally decided to come huh? You're lookin'… _hip_." said Anne, a hint of sarcasm in her thick British accent; a slender lit cigarette in her right hand, she took another puff.

Cat stopped to look towards Anne's direction and tried to make a serious face but the smile crept up removing any possibility of a frown. Walter came at a stop as well near Cat, trying not to touch her or anyone else around him but it was futile, his body being bumped around and he was starting to get even more irritated. Cat answered to Anna's question with a point of her finger at her,

"Now don't you start Anna, but yes, he came! Isn't it great!?" she said loudly for Anna to hear as she continued to move along before Anne could answer, Walter followed her close behind.

They were nearing the back of the gallery, long tables near the back walls was filled with finger foods and snacks, a glass bowl of red punch with clear plastic cups near it, a couple of kegs of beer next to the refreshments and some empty ones cast to the side while more aliened the wall for later use. He saw no birthday cake, was it really her birthday or did Anna lie to him, he did not like being lied to. Some more couples making out and groping each other, Kovacs turned his attention away from the sinful display. They passed an open doorway through the small privacy doors that flapped to and fro when you passed them. Entering into a big room that looked to be a studio with many pieces of artwork not being displayed laid about and safely put in big side shelves that lined the bare brown walls. Working tables and lamps and many other gadgets on tables with picture frames being furnished, finished wooden picture frames lined up on the other side of the wall with other instruments used for working and fixing. Blank canvases of all sizes and different colored paints neatly sat in one area of the room next to finished paintings not being used. Sculptures sat on one table and the bigger ones carefully stood on the floor, some painted and some bare. Other artists tools and items were set on a table that lined the wall near the tools and unused display stands. An exit fire escape at the end wall in front of them with an old red bicycle parked next to it. They quickly turned into a long hallway full of separate rooms, some offices, inventory, storages, and the like. The walls here were white as well covered by pieces of artwork by artists famous and unknown alike. Walter skimmed through some as he walked by them, catching some familiar ones like copies of Van Gogh's '_Starry Night_' and Andy Warhol's colorful print of '_Marylin Monroe_' to name a few. Cat looked back to see if Walter was following her, the usual smile that graced her perfect fair oval face. It wasn't long until Cat stopped at her destination. It was her office, a dark brown door with a small glass window covered by a venison blind, her name '_Cat Angel Artist Co-Manager_' in neat black print on a plastic tag next to the door.

'_Strange name_' Kovacs thought. She turned to look at Walter again, a nervous smile as she said in an excited tone,

"Here we are, its in my office, don't get the wrong idea. I left it in my office because it was something for me personally really, and I haven't decided if I should display it in the gallery yet." she finished quickly looking away from Walter out of nervousness as she turned the metal knob.

Walter just looked at her with uncertainty. As Cat tried to turn the knob she noticed it was locked. Confusion in her face she said in a low tone,

"That's strange, I don't remember locking it." as she tried to turn it again to be certain it was not locked but the door knob didn't move enough to open the door, still locked.

With that they both heard moans on the other side of her office door. Frozen, her eyes went wide in shock as she looked at Walter, a blush across her face either in embarrassment or anger. Walter made an aggravated look and said in a low tone,

"Allow me." as he lift up his right leg about to hit the door open with it.

Cat quickly went between her office door and Walter's lifted leg and grabbed his leg to prevent him from moving it to assault her precious door in.

"Waaaait! Stop. Don't kick my door in I got a key!" she said assuredly as she fumbled to get the chain around her neck from out under her clothes that held some keys on it.

Kovacs was startled with Cat's actions as he tried to balance himself in her grasp. She quickly let go so that he wouldn't fall and turned back to the door to unlock it, mumbling under her breath;

"My artwork better not be damaged or my things stolen." she said to no one in particular as she unlocked the door with a click and opened it to go in, flipping the light switch.

The light flooded in and consumed the middle size room to reveal the intruders. She was stunned to see two people having sex on her desk, the items that were on the desk scattered on the worn wooden floor in a mess. The young kids looked to be around her age stared wide eyed at them, startled. An average looking Caucasian guy on top of a black woman who laid on top of some papers on the desk, both of them half naked trying to cover themselves in shame. Walter walked in behind Cat, giving the intruders a dirty disgusted look. Cat stood there and saw the mess, noticed her painting she had on the display rack was gone and seemed to have fallen on the floor. Terror hit her as she realized that her sketches on the desk was underneath the young black woman who was styled in a big afro that glittered. Rage started to bubble up inside Cat as she stomped her way in her office as she loudly said in distress,

"My sketches! -_gasps_- My painting! Oh my god get off my desk!" she quickly moved to the desk pushing them roughly off of her artwork to look at them and see if any of it was damaged.

The pieces of precious paper were wrinkled and some torn, lead smeared with sweat and other things she didn't want to know, the drawings not looking the way she remembered it. She quickly moved to the fallen painting and crouched to look at it, sketches still in hand in her left, and was relieved that the painting wasn't damaged. The nuisances still stood there quickly trying to dress themselves as Kovacs moved a little away from the door, blocking any ones path out of the room, arms crossed, the same scowl on his face as his eyes never left the trespassers. Cat sat the painting back in its original place and then turned giving an angry glare at the couple who has finished dressing themselves. If looks could kill they would have been dead right then and there as they were trying to apologize. She yelled and showed a side of her not many see,

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! HOW DARE YOU USE IT FOR YOUR GROSS PERSONAL ENTERTAINMENT!" As she was pushing them along, hitting and kicking them both, the woman screamed.

"_Don't flip your wig _man! We were only just having a little fun, you know how it is!" The shaggy brunette haired guy said desperately, holding his arms up in defense, wearing an orange and yellow striped t-shirt and brown pants.

"_Climb it, Tarzan_! I don't want to here your pathetic excuses, GO! _Book_ your asses and GO! And if I see you two here again or even near this gallery I swear I'll stab you both with a pencil and force paint down your throats!" She yelled as she slapped him hard in the face.

Walter made a little smirk as he heard Cat's threats yelled at them. Brutal and yet creative at the same time, something an artist would say for a threat. Stunned, the couple moved along quickly, trying to run out of the room but was blocked by Walter. Scared he was going to do something much worse, they cautiously and nervously tried to move around him quickly out the door as the black woman mumbled under her breath with an attitude rebuttal towards Cat, calling her a "Bitch" as she turned the corner down the hall. Cat came running up past Walter, bumping his hard somewhat broad right shoulder without notice, her attention only on the people who invaded her private sanctuary. She stepped out the door to confront the person who said what she thought she heard. Walter watched Cat's back as she stood somewhat out the door.

"What was that! Did you just call me a bitch!?" Cat yelled back questioningly at the backs of the moving couple as they sort of turned to look behind them, still moving along quickly; almost down the end of the hall.

The young black woman dressed in a tight fitted gold shimmered short party dress; her hands on her wide meaty hips stopped almost near the end of the hallway and fully turned to look at Cat with a crooked smile, all attitude and spunk. "Ya heard me!" The black woman yelled back waving her right arm in a circular motion and snapped her fingers, as if that helped get her point across.

Walter came near the door to look on and noticed Cat grabbing a colorful thick, glass globe paper weight from a shelf near the door and threw it at the tall woman as her reply. The paper weight hit the woman in the head as she fell on her ample butt. The young black woman made a loud outcry of pain, her hand grabbed for the place she was hit and checked to see if she was bleeding. Cat's brows furrowed in a scowl towards the woman who ruined her sketches, pleased with herself, justice was served as she watched the woman in tears. Kovacs was amazed that Cat did that as he saw the situation before him. Never thinking she had it in her to be… this violent. The guy who was with the woman that he pleasured is now hurt, quickly trying to pick her up. Surprised it got this violent and tried to help the woman back on her feet telling her she was fine when she asked if she was bleeding. She had trouble getting back on her high heeled feet and stumbled the rest of the way, her arm around the guys shoulders as he helped her walk the rest of the way out, not daring to say anything and to quickly get out of this crazy place. Cat turned to go back in the disarrayed room when the people disappeared behind the corner, the tension in the room still seemed thick from what happened earlier. Walter turned to enter the office again and watched Cat starting to pick up things from off the floor after she carefully laid her sketches back on the desk.

"GAH, it stinks of sex in here!" she said loudly with distaste, eyes moist with unwanted tears as she was putting the items back on the desk.

Walter agreed that the scent of sex still lingered in the room uninvitingly as he uncrossed his arms and let it rest at his sides. As Cat was picking up a pen and pencil holder and sat it on the desk with the huge variety of artists pens, regular writing pens and artist pencils she turned to look at Walter to see what he was doing. Realizing he hadn't spoken a word during or after the incident with the jerks who used her office as a private brothel. Walter just stood there silently, watching her on her hands and knees gathering her things from off the floor. As he took a step he felt his foot hit something hard and heavy and looked down to see what it was and saw it was some kind of art piece. He stooped down to pick up the pieces of a small broken cat sculpture and looked at it in his hand. Looked to be handmade from red clay. Cat continued on with what she was doing not seeing what Walter picked up, her full attention was already back on picking up some of the items from off the floor and putting them back neatly on her desk. She began searching for her clay sculptures that she recently made and noticed one of them was missing. Groaning in distress and trying not to panic, she searched for the missing piece all over the floor, under her desk, a sinking feeling starting to grasp hold her heart that was beating quickly, as if to halt its beating. Cat turned her head to look at the red headed man in desperation and worry to see if he could help, she looked at him questioningly at what he was looking at in his left hand wondering if it was something he picked up from off the floor. She got up, holding two of her little clay sculptures in her right hand of a bird and a wolf and came closer to where Walter was standing near the doorway. As she came close enough to see what he was holding did she realize he was holding the missing piece of her clay sculpture collection.

In tears she saw that it was broken and murmured to herself, "Nooo, it's broken." Not wanting to believe what she saw and said aloud.

Walter still standing in the same spot, not moving a muscle as he watched Cat's sadness when she went to carefully pick out the pieces of the cat sculpture from out of his wide hand. Holding them to her chest, she took a deep breath and turned back towards her desk and set the unbroken and broken pieces on the tables black surface. Most of the things were rightly back in its place on the desk that were picked up but she didn't bother picking up the rest that still cluttered the floor. She moved her office chair back in its place and picked up her artistically decorated messenger bag from off the floor that laid next to her bookcase to check and see if anything was missing. Walter slowly walked towards the desk and stopped five feet away from where Cat stood, the wide desk between them. Satisfied that everything in her bag was intact and nothing seemed to be stolen, wiping her tears away from frustration, she looked at Walter again and tried to smile at him, her eyes still glossy. Kovacs didn't say anything and looked away, her eyes he could not bare to look into and looked around the room to actually see it for the first time. Some black and white bookshelves aligned the white walls, some shelves only held pictures and some sculptures. A variety of art books and other books not pertaining to art filled most of the shelves. A few photographs of places located in New York, floral, and animals decorated some of the bare walls with some paintings. A black cabinet was slightly open that held some art supplies, a art box laid near Cat's desk on the floor. Everything looked clean and pristine, orderly. But what really caught Kovacs eyes was a painting near Cat's desk that sat on a display behind her desk on the far right where he hadn't noticed a painting coming in. It was the painting that fell from the floor earlier and was neatly back in its place on display once again for anyone who came in Cat's office to see. He slowly walked towards it, trying to make out what he saw, something _familiar_. Cat watched him go towards the painting, glad to see that he finally noticed it without having to point it out. She stood next to him but not too close as she let Walter gaze at what he saw in front of him silently. He pulled out a sugar cube from his pocket and popped it in his mouth after unwrapping it, putting the empty green wrapper back in his pocket.

"Do you like it? Looks like a Rorschach Inkblot Test doesn't it?" she said calmly, warmth in her voice as she looked at the painting and then at Walter when she noticed he put something in his mouth.

He kept silent, still inspecting the painting, the white canvas had a cascade of smooth black strokes on it's surface, the medium frame keeping it stretched out to be viewed. He noticed in the middle of the painting the symbol he would make to leave next to the criminals bodies to be picked up by police. Rorschach's unique signature.

The painting itself appearing to be a inkblot, '_What did you see?_' His mind would echo quietly.

To him it reminded him of a memory he would like to forget that was of his mother. His past still haunted him, like a shadow it never went away unless you were in total darkness, but the darkness was never a welcoming site, the demons hid there.

'_Does she know? She must be if this is what she wanted to show me._' he thought with much disheartenment, lined with anxiety when he continued to look at the artwork.

"Can I have a piece?" she asked shyly, uncertainty in her voice, curious to have what he was eating.

Walter looked at her puzzled, and then realized she wanted a piece of a sugar cube that he ate. He obliged and gave her a piece out of his pocket, seeing no harm in sharing I suppose. Cat carefully took it from his left hand and said "Thank you", quickly unwrapping it and slowly putting it between her soft lips while she put the wrapper in the small waste basket near her desk. Savoring the instant sweetness exploding in her mouth. Strange he would eat something like this as some kind of treat she wondered. She began removing her grey apron and sat it on the chair behind her desk, remembering she had it on, no sense in wearing it if you aren't painting at the moment. She liked the dress so much she wanted to show it off to the man next to her that sold it to her friend that same day. He glanced at her for a moment, and then suddenly his attention was back at the painting once again as if he didn't notice the pretty dress she wore. Realizing that he was not going to reply to her first question she continued to look at the painting again. Focusing at the careful details she put in it, proud of herself. A reminder of that night when she met the man who saved her from what could have been a horrible trauma to be added to her experiences in life, a scar that wouldn't fade away like all the others. She was very fortunate and appreciative of the man who went out of his way to help her when most people in New York wouldn't care less about anyone but themselves. Remembering every little detail in her mind as she studied her artwork, as if it was only yesterday that it happened. She eyed the man next to her questioningly since he still haven't spoken a word. It unnerved her, not much of a talker and eerily quiet, he kept a mysterious front and seemed to keep to himself a lot. Well she was going to change that.

"I never caught your name. What is it?" she asked apprehensively and quiet enough for him to hear her gentle voice.

"That's because I never said it." he said in a tone that made her shiver as his eyes moved to look at her suspiciously, his expression serious.

Looking at him, grinning, she asked, "Well… will you tell me your name? I'm of course you know, Cat if you haven't figured it out, last name is Angel." her hands clasped behind her back.

Walter thought about her question, should he answer? Was this some trick question? He had the impression that she was setting him up for something he couldn't get out of.

"Walter Kovacs." he answered, regretting it and waiting to see what she would do after hearing it as he examined the painting again with uncertainty.

Suddenly small fragile arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. In astonishment, he looked down seeing Cat hugging him, frozen in place and the words taken right out of him on what to say in protest, he didn't know what to do. Uncomfortable and very much aware of her body touching his brought an unwanted warmth inside him. Not used to something like this, sweat starting to perspire on his skin as heat started to rise even more, breath caught sharp in his throat.

"I _knew_ it was you! I had my hunch it was you but I wasn't certain of myself and now you have confirmed that I was right all along!" she said joyfully then realizing she had hugged him out of her excitement and then quickly letting go of him, hoping he wasn't angry at her.

She couldn't believe this was the man who saved her, the vigilante Rorschach that everyone knows and many feared. And yet here she is who knows his other face that was still just as intimidating yet not in total fear of him. She felt safe around him and believed he wouldn't harm her. She was delighted to see what he actually looked like underneath the strange mask he wore that resembled so much like the Rorschach Test, which of course made since why he was called Rorschach. Taking note that he wasn't an ugly man, but had a classic handsomeness to him. The red hair and freckles with sad hazel eyes and slight tanned skin with a broad strong chest covered by his clean white buttoned shirt and unzipped jacket. Walter Kovacs looked at her agitated and lost for words still feeling very awkward as she stared at him, feeling exposed.

'_She knew!? Spy!?_' his paranoid mind yelled out in a silent response with many other thoughts rushing inside his head.

"I'm not a spy Walter, I just… I can read people is all. I'm empathic as some would call it." Cat answered Walter's silent paranoid question in a steady voice, a small smirk graced her lips.

Kovacs just looked at her dumbfounded with a grave expression. '_Empathic?_' he thought loudly.

"Don't worry, your secret safe with me." she added, her right index finger touched her lip as if that was a key to lock away his secret on her delicate lips.

He scowled in reply not certain to believe or trust her he thought, he has only met her a couple of times. He didn't trust anyone! Well Daniel Dreiberg was somewhat of an exception but other than that, no one was honored of his trust!

"It's okay if you don't trust me, I understand." Cat said quietly with uneasiness as she averted her eyes downwards to look at his chest.

'_Is she reading my mind? Impossible!_' he wondered in alarm.

Cat looked up from reading such a thought, wanting to answer but decided not to when she saw his glaring hazel eyes look down at her. When Walter saw her look up when he thought that his questioned thought was answered. Her expression was of worry and something else that didn't seem right. His feelings about her, the strange awkwardness he felt with her that was different then most when he was around others. That feeling that he was being watched in a most personal way when she looked at him. Piercing through his soul and reading his most inner secrets made him feel disquieted. A voice broke the tension between them as their attention went towards the open doorway of a British accent voice yelled out from afar. It was Anne calling out to see if anyone has seen Cat. Cat ran to the door hearing this and yelled back that she was over here in her office. Anne who was standing at the end of the hallway saw her and grinned then quickly left. They both could hear Anne shouting and the music stopped abruptly with sounds of movement. Then Anne and many other people, familiar and unfamiliar to Cat, came walking down the hallway singing '_Happy Birthday_' to her. Anna was rolling a white cloth covered cart with a huge colorfully decorated cake on it with a long knife and cake server next to it and several paper plates. Where she hid that she had no clue, but Annie was clever like that. Walter stepped out to see what the commotion was, standing safely behind Cat, he didn't want to go near any of the unkempt people. Cat covered her face in embarrassment and then peeked out through her open fingers and then covering her cheeks trying to hide the light blush that was getting darker, giggling.

'_So it wasn't a lie._' he thought as he eyed the cake and hearing the singing as the people came closer to them from down the hall, not joining in with the singing.

It looked very cramped it was a wonder how all of these people were able to walk down this hallway that wasn't huge enough to fit so many people at once. Many people were wearing party hats and some held in their hands with those colorful foil tasseled horns and party blowouts that made those annoying sounds. They came at a stop in front of Cat and Walter, Miss Cat Angel smiling big, face still blushed and at a loss for words when she saw what was before her. Nineteen candles that were alight was held up by the different colored frosting on the cake.

'_She is nineteen._' Walter thought in surprise after he counted the number of pink and white candles on her cake.

She looked younger than that but then again, you could never judge a book by its cover as the saying goes. He was beginning to believe that. He learned her secret as she learned his. Never imagining that the outcome would be what it was. After the singing finished Anna yelled out to Cat to make a wish. After a moment of thought from Cat she then blew out her candles as she held back her braided hair from getting in the way, the candles all going out one-by-one. A man she knew, Jack Jones who Anna and her called JJ for short, was taking pictures during the whole thing, not missing a single Kodak moment. The sound of clapping ripped through the air with the blowing of small horns and blowouts beaming and people shouting and hooting. Cat just giggled shyly as Anna started to cut the cake to give Cat the first piece to try as everyone quickly got closer to get their slice of delight next. It was chocolate cake, Cat's favorite and she noticed there were no forks so she took a piece with her index finger and thumb and took a bite. Saying "Thank you" to Anne who was busy serving people and told her it was "No problem" with her same big smile.

Anna becoming aware of the absence of forks, frowned at herself and said loudly for everyone to hear, "Bloody hell, I forgot the damn forks! Sorry everyone!" she finished with her hands up in the air, knife and server still in her grasps.

No one seemed to mind except for the ones who moaned, grabbing a piece a cake for themselves and moving out of the way for others to get through and have their piece. Walter was trapped and there were no exits near by that he could see. He didn't want to be here. Cat turned to look at him, licking the sweet colorful substance off her fingers. Lifting the plate towards him to have a taste but he refused. Cat just made a sad frown in reply and brought the cake back towards her to have another bite. She yelled "Thank you" to everyone as they all started to trickle away from the scene, eating their cakes and chattering away on how delicious it was and how much funthe party was~! One guy saying the party was "_A gas _he would not forget!" to some friends of his all agreeing with grins and laughs. All praising Anna for the great time and to let them know when she would host another one. Anna surprisingly cut a cake for Walter and lifted it up to him, he just looked at it, not moving to reach it, Anne was beginning to look a little upset until Cat took it quickly from out of her hands and smiled saying "Thank you" to her again. Anne just nodded in reply and turned the cart around, heading down the hall and turning right back into the big gallery where the dying party was at, leaving the quiet two together in the somewhat empty hallway that seemed a little bit bigger than before where it was recently full of people. Cat turned her head to curiously look at Walter, still holding his piece of cake untouched.

"I'm _guessing_ you want to go now huh?" she asked, her voice sounding _bummed out_.

Walter turned his head to look at her and nodded in reply, concern written on his face it seemed to her. She sighed aloud trying to make Walter feel bad but of course something like that wouldn't work on him. He wasn't easily persuaded to change his mind, his belief to '_Never Compromise_'. She turned back into the room to set Walter's cake down on the desk as she threw away the now empty paper plate in the trash. Kovacs watched her go to the cabinet of art supplies and opened it fully and rummage through a drawer, pulling out a box of clear plastic wrap that she would use to cover a ball of fresh red clay to keep it moist. Tearing a long piece off she set the box back in its place. Closed the drawer and then the long black cabinets that was her personal storage. She turned and quickly walked back to her desk and wrapped up the uneaten cake, grabbed her bag, put it around herself as it was held by her small shoulders. The bag seeming huge next to her small body and appeared heavy and uncomfortable. She took the cake and walked towards Walter who stood by the door quietly. Turning off the lights and closing the door, the key to her office still placed in its hole where she left it as she locked the door this time and put the chain of keys around her neck once again. She turned to look at Walter, brooding, and held up the cake towards him.

"Here, take it. I'm not going to accept your refusal, it won't hurt you to just take it." she said firmly, looking at the red head sternly, daring him to refuse.

Observing this he was taken aback, her black eyes boring into his hazel ones. His hands apprehensively took the plate with his cake on it without thinking. Neatly wrapped by the clear plastic covering to prevent anything from touching it or it falling off the plate. She nodded in approval as she said "Good" in her firm voice. She started to walk down the hallway, Kovacs followed slowly behind by a couple feet, looking at the cake he was carrying in his hands. When they reached the end of the hall Cat turned to enter the gallery again and searched for Anne until she spotted her.

"Thanks again Annie, the party was _bad_! I had a _blast_! See you Sunday at church?" Cat said with her signature smile as she looked in the partially empty gallery which was a mess, Anne being in the middle amidst the chaos.

Anna who was high, sat up from her cushioned couch to look at Cat and smiled crookedly saying, "No problem and that she would see her Sunday for sure" in her drunk British accent, smoking a joint with another man who sat next to her.

"Aww Annie, your not _blitzed_ are you? _And_ your _stoned_!? You better not get caught by the _heat_ when going home!" Cat said loudly with distaste, worried for her friend that she might not see her Sunday as her best friend seemed to believe.

Anna just giggled and laid back down waving a hand of good bye to her. Walter looked on with much disgust. He knew he wouldn't like that woman, it was clear, she showed much ugliness about her inside and out that she hides with excessive make-up and crude dress. He looked away and gaze down at his left wrist to see what time it was, ten-thirty, it was late and time went faster than he had planned it, remembering that Daniel was going to wonder why he hasn't seen him earlier this evening. He was in no mood to explain himself to Daniel's usual meddling questions. He thought about if he should even go and see him tonight.

"-s_ighs_- _Later_." Cat said with disapproval and turned to walk back into the big backroom and went towards the exit where her bike was.

Walter followed suet, glad to see the exit and leaving finally. Cat pushed the bike stand up and tried to open the wide black fire escape door, Walter helped her by holding the door open as she rolled her bicycle out into the alley saying "Thank you" for his courtesy. It dawned on him that she was planning to ride her bike… home.

Her back at Kovacs, she continued along down the alley as she went on her bike and turned her head to say to him in a carefree voice, "Thanks Walter for coming to my party, it meant a lot to me. Hopefully I'll see you around again. _Later_~!" she finished happily as she turned her head back around to start peddling away on her bike.

After hearing her, he just stood there a couple feet away from the door they exited moments ago and was somewhat disturbed by the fact that she really was going to bike home in this dark city and so late at night that he had to ask the obvious question to be certain,

"You're riding your bike home?" he said in a firm tone as he watched her slowly come to a stop.

Cat turned to look at him, her left leg stretched to lay her feet flat on the hard polluted ground. "Well… yeah…" she said in reply in a tone laced with uncertainty, peering at Kovacs with a quizzical look as if it was quite obvious.

Walter shook his head in irritation thinking the girl couldn't be any stupider. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time? Are you that stupid!?" he said harshly putting his right hand in his pocket while the other one still held his cake.

Cat turned her head back to look forward, her head down in thought a little surprised he had to be that honestly blunt about it. She felt ashamed and also embarrassed when she understood why he said that. She might be putting herself in the same situation again without realizing it. She was good to not leave the gallery when it was dark and made sure to be home before then but tonight she forgot all about it because of her birthday party. She got off her bike and turned to look at him with uncertainty. She remembered that she didn't have any money on her thinking she wouldn't need it today because of her birthday and she was with Annie who paid for everything. How else would she get home? Walter wouldn't seriously walk her home… would he? She considered him with uncertainty and thought the idea ludicrous, he wouldn't do that. Kovacs just stared at her curiously, she was eerily quiet from her usual mannerisms.

"What?" he asked, not liking how she was acting at the moment as she stared down at him.

"I don't have money to take a taxi, how else would I get home? Are you going to walk me home or something cause I don't see any other way to return home but by bike or walking... _By myself._" she said defiantly.

Walter took note of what she said and was unhappy with her reply. Scratching the back of his fine cut hair with his free hand irritably, thinking of a solution to all of this; staring at the ground below him in thought. Cat was coming near the seemingly annoyed man before her as his brows furrowed, watching his expression that looked like he was in discomfort, as if thinking was hurting him. He was going through his thoughts weighing out what seemed to be the best solution and not getting much to his dismay.

Cautiously she said in a small quiet voice, a hint of uncertainty in her tone, "A-are you gonna take me home th-"

"Yeah I guess so…" he cut in in a irritated tone, not wanting to accept the idea and believe what he had just said.

Shoving his hand in his pocket, his mood beginning to grow foul as he turned to walk out of the alley leaving cat behind. He really didn't want to do this but kept repeating in his mind he had a duty to help and protect people from evil people who are soon to be criminals. Rapists, thieves, pedophiles, the like all like to victimize young females. Cat was one of those females even though she appeared much younger than she really was. Which was an added problem for her and him if you think about it; having to go save her again from being another victim. Cat quickly followed behind as she rolled her bike along, the clicking of the bicycle chain faint as it moved with her in a same slow pace like the man who accompanied her home. The city still in its usual loud bustle, bright night lights consuming the metropolis as it blocked the starlit night sky. Evil coming out of its shadows at it peered out to look for its next prey. Bad people with bad intentions flooding the streets, leaving behind another world into a different one filled with darkness. Walter Kovacs and Cat Angel walking side-by-side, entered into the chaos, the full moon glowing brightly high above the city of the damned.

_*__**A gas **__(A lot of fun)_

_*__**Bad **__(Awesome)_

*_**Ball **__(Party, later it meant intercourse (but the sexual meaning does not apply here at the moment))_

_*__**Blast **__(A great time)_

_*__**Blitzed **__(Drunk)_

_*__**Book **__(Leave the area)_

_*__**Bummed out **__(Depressed)_

*_**Climb it, Tarzan **__(An act of defiance)_

*_**Don't flip your wig **__(Used when someone was having a "spaz" also equivalent to "Don't have a cow")_

_*__**Heat **__(The Cops)_

*_**Hip **__(Very good, cool)_

_*__**Later **__(Goodbye)_

_*__**Stoned **__(High on pot)_


End file.
